1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to adjustment mechanisms for antennas and, more particularly, to adjustment mechanisms for dish antenna systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite dish antennas are commonly used in television receiving systems. A satellite dish antenna often has a dish-shaped receiver that collects and focuses incoming transmissions transmitted by a satellite. A parabolic surface of the dish-shaped receiver can reflect the transmissions to a waveguide, such as a feedhorn. Satellite dish antennas can be mounted on roofs, walls, residential structures, commercial buildings, or the like.
Satellite dish antennas can be highly directional antennas that are aimed at a desired broadcasting satellite in order to properly receive a transmission. There should be a clear line of sight between the satellite dish antenna and the satellite. Aiming is generally performed by adjusting an azimuth angle and an elevation angle using a complicated mechanical drive mechanism that drives the dish-receiver to a desired position. Conventional satellite dish antennas often have metal drive mechanisms that are relatively heavy and, thus, may contribute to fatigue problems, especially when the satellite dish antenna is exposed to cyclic loading, for example, during harsh weather conditions, such as during windstorms. Metal components of the drive mechanism are often susceptible to corrosion and other types of damage associated with outdoor use. For example, rain water can accumulate on the drive mechanism and can cause rusting. If the drive mechanism has internal components that are completely surrounded by a protective housing, a user may be unable to view those internal components to monitor operation of the drive mechanism. It may therefore be difficult to identify the cause of malfunctions.